Saw Vs Hannible: battle of wits
by Samual Klimmings
Summary: Craig a P.I. follows the crime scences of the Jigsaw case, but when he gets a call, it is up to him, a lovely lady, and a Dr. named Hannible to find Jigsaw
1. Chapter 1

**ok I love Saw and seen all three, but I've only seen Silance of the lambs and Red Dragon, so Hannible's character might be sloppy.**

**Characters: **

**Hannible Lecter: Nicknamed Hannible the cannible because he ate his victims, he's insane but he's a guinius, he is sudistic and polite**

**John (don't know last name): known as Jigsaw because his failed subjects have a peice of there skin cut out, he is a dieing old man who has cancer, as weak as he seems, he's a diobolical guinius that sets up "games" and "tests" for his subjects to complete, and I do mean complete, he does not like death, but he does accept it, he wants his subjects to succed to learn a lesson, to be greatful for your blessings, and to love life, and he's insane**

SAW vs. Hannibal: battle of wits

Another body this does not look good the inspector looked around the room chains suspended the guy's head on a plate. He checked the body and sees a cut out of a puzzle piece in his skin: another Jigsaw victim great, do not pack up yet guys we will be a while. He sighs as they take pictures he looks around and a new guy plays the tape. Craig can see it all happen the man where restrained around the neck with slits big enough to fit an axe. He had a bruise on his arm then he plays a tape recorder he finds in his pocket the dark voice speaks. "Hello Erik from now you have taken your life for granted, living your life for women and lying to all around you. Well what is hidden under the flesh is what is ugly. You are being restrained and if you do not get it off in time the suspended blades will become your allotment regret, you have till three twelve o clock.

" Erik panicked his hands go to the metal on his neck. He tries to pull it down it does not budge; he pulls on the lock it doesn't break. He pats his pockets, he must have a key he finds a scalpel. His eyes widen does he want me to kill myself; what does he want me to cut?he breaths as he panics: think, think, where is the key? He looks at his left arm, he feels the bruise, and he feels the pain shoot through his arm. He cringes in pain "what is hidden under the flesh is what is ugly." he remembers what the voice says he looks at the clock 2:50 already did he spend that much time panicking. he takes the blade to his right hand and makes a shallow cut into his arm and screams in pain. "Darn too shallow" he takes the scalpel pressing it against his skin and he stops in pain. 2:55 he breaths and cuts into his arm deeper making a long cut across the bruise watching the blood come out. One more cut one more cut he takes the scalpel making another cut. Craig looks at the ground seeing the key "he got the key out but he dropped it, he almost made it sad fellow"  
"sir you got a phone call" the new guy comes in with the cell  
"ok" he takes the phone "hello?"  
"is this Craig Mitchell, father of Adam Mitchell?"  
"who wants to know?" he cringes at his late son's name.  
"the FBI"  
his hopes rises just being a PI sucks he wants to go into FBI  
"why yes this is may I ask why are you calling"  
"Jig Saw"  
"do you have him" _don't let your hopes up._ He can hear his conscious say.  
"no, but we need you, there has been deaths that resembles his acts, and we will like you to come here."  
he sighs of course the Jig Saw master but he wanted a chance in the FBI: "ok when am I going"  
"soon as possible we have sent a limo to your house already"  
"I'll be right there, I'll bring my material I guess"  
"we will love to see it" they hang up  
"ok wrap this up I'm leaving"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The ride to the FBI was long but he was glad when the plane landed, how could Jig Saw get over here, probably a copycat, but he would have to see for himself. Woman dark hair pretty eyes met him this is what he did not expected. "Hello inspector my name is Claries Cunningham FBI."  
"Craig, Craig Mitchell, Private investigator."  
"Come this way" she walks to the building which he realized said insane asylum.  
"Now we've had three killings so far."  
"don't say killings say victims, he doesn't believe he kills them."  
"He's a man."  
"Yes our swat team finally met him."  
"Wow yet they couldn't catch them."  
"No the captain took him out we haven't found the captain since, may I ask where are we going, and where's the captain."  
She stops at the entrance. "I am the captain and we are going to see the doctor" she opens the door.  
"I may have some issues, but I don't need to see a doctor."  
"You don't we do" she opens the double doors.  
What in the world is this girl talking about. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

a guy with glasses with a cig in his mouth looks up from his book and snuff it out in the ash tray: welcome back Clarice, and who is your friend  
She introduces Craig  
"PI Why here?"  
"For our investigation."  
"To see Lector I see."  
"Yes." She nods.  
Craig. Speaks up. "Who is lector?"  
The speckle guy hands Craig a profile. "Doctor Hannibal Lector, or as known as Hannibal the cannibal he ate his victims. He is a genius but psychotic, he can function in the real world yet he is stuck in his own world.  
Clarice: "I know everything about him, and you know everything about Jigsaw, we need Lector's help to catch Jigsaw."  
"How can we trust an equally psychotic man to catch a psychotic man?" Craig raises an eyebrow.  
Clarice: "we have done this before and saved many lives, he may be psychotic, but he's a genius and he can catch this Jigsaw."  
"Ok, but I still don't trust this Doctor."  
The guy in specs: "good because we have rules."  
Craig listens to these rules and looks at the picture of the injured nurse. This guy was sure something. "I understand."  
They walk down and exit the metal door hanging to the right until they come to a clear cell with a man sitting on a cot.  
"Clarice, it's good to see you again."

The man smiles in a way that makes shivers up Craig's spine. "And who is your friend here, a boyfriend you've been hiding from me."  
"No Lector this is more professional."  
"As are all relationships I see, so tell me your name, Mr. Private Eye." Lector smirks.  
Craig has not spoken yet: "how did you know I am a Private Investigator."  
The doctor smiles again: "well you can say that your cologne is cheap, and your shoes have old blood on it, or you can say that your badge is showing Mr. Mitchell."  
Craig looks down and sees the sociopath is right. He covers it with his suit. "Well I see you are very observant Dr.," he sounds calm but the truth was Craig was all out scared.  
"I also see that your sweating, but you don't know me and this is your first time so, I expect this."  
Clarice whispers into his ear: try not to show fear.  
"You're telling me." Craig pulls on his collar.  
"Well if you're just bringing him so he can be scared, well you're doing a good job so far." lector looks at Craig like he was prey and the private eye thought he probably was.  
Clarice:" we need your help lector."  
"Really it seems people only come here for my help, not even say hi right Clarice." he looks at Clarice deeply.  
Craig could not stand this tension: "we are here because of him." he slides the profile of Jigsaw into lector's tray.  
Lector reads the papers: "hmm very interesting, this is all his games he plays?"  
Craig: "all the ones I have I haven't checked her's yet."  
"Yes I think you would like to check her assets out." he smiles.  
Clarice slides in her papers which Craig did not even get a chance to see.  
The Doctor looks through the other papers: "ahhh haa."  
Craig: "I thought so a copycat."  
"no." the doctor snaps at him: "the same guy, but he's laying low, like he knows he's close on being caught, but your police and, PI, are all idiots, no offence Craig, you are a smart man."  
Craig sighs knowing what he means: "none taken."  
"And now, he can do all these games, without anyone to bug him, he can do whatever he pleases."  
Clarice: "so how do we find him?"  
Lector walks to the glass: "we wait, one more game, let him have a little more fun, his next game will be closer to him."  
Clarice sounds outraged "and what let more people die?"  
"Show him the pictures, he'll know what I mean, now you may leave, I need to think."  
She takes the pictures back: "ok let's go."  
Once they resurface, Craig finally asks, "Ok can I see the pictures, and do you have the recordings or videos."  
She hands him the pictures and all the recordings and videos: "ok call me if you have any thoughts I'll look at my copies."  
"Ok see you later." he goes into the limo which drives him to a hotel.  
he goes up to the room and looks through all the pictures playing the tapes to each picture that matches with then he calls Clarice.  
"Hello?" even the woman's voice was nice.  
"I got news."  
"Tell me."  
"He's not alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"each game he plays he's using less and less of his behavior, someone is helping him"  
"why would someone help him"  
"I don't know, but this person is worse than Jigsaw ever was."  
"We need to talk to lector."  
"no, not yet one more game Lector is right, this next one might be different"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Phone call Craig picks it up: "I'll be right there."  
He meets Clarice in front of the old building and the entrance, which had to be wielded out. In the room is a mess of blood and origins  
Clarice looks pale: "Oh my God."  
Craig: "who is this guy?"  
The younger man hands them a box with a video and a profile  
they went to the office at the FBI and watches the video.  
Clarice: "wow one hour to escape, with hooks in you"  
Craig: "chains."  
"What?" 

"chains the last one I came from had chains in it; the other must have set it up."

"We know there are two people now, but why?"

"He's getting weak; they told me he was sick, he has cancer."

"How does he think this stuff up then?"

"How does lector think his stuff up being mentally sick? The same way, will power."

"Will power, do you think that this chained up guy could have escape?"

"Yes, I know he could have, one hour is more what he gives his test subjects, how did the swat team get in? They welded there way in, why did they have to cut there way in?" 

"The door was welded shut, so there was no way out." 

"The Jigsaw I know of does not do this type of games, he likes to give them a chance to live not just torture them, and let them die." 

"Does your Jigsaw have a name?" Clarice tilts her head.  
"his name is John, he's old at least 60, has a cancerous tumor that can't be removed, and he's a genius, his games have meaning." 

Clarice crosses her hands and looks at Craig: "how come you know so much about him?" 

"I have to, to move up in my job I have to know everything about Jigsaw." he sighs.  
"Ok, let's go see Lector." 

"I'll go alone this time, I have a hunch." 

"He won't like you without me." 

"I know but, I don't like him either." he goes into the elevator.  
Before he goes down Clarice warns him: "don't tell Lector anything personal."  
As the elevator goes down, he remembers that he heard there was a blackout the day before the new tests accrued. He knows that Hannibal know s who and where; Jigsaw is.  
"You know who he is."  
the doctor lays in his cot. "What makes you say that, and where is the lovely Clarice, I do miss her so."  
"How about this, you tell me where Jigsaw is and who is the other or Clarice won't come to see you again."  
Lector sat up. "She would have to; she still needs me for these investigations." 

"Yeah but I don't, all I need to know where he is, and I can stop all this." 

"Hmmm no, I don't feel like conversing with you, bring our little FBI girl down and maybe I will." 

"I'll bring her down once you tell me." 

"Ok, but tell me one thing, who wrote those papers about this Jigsaw they were so vivid and so descriptive." 

"I did."

"how come, the new PI knows so much about one person?" 

"New, what do you mean new?" 

"You have only worked as a PI for six months, you still has your permit attached to your badge, remember I saw it." 

"It's my job; I have to know all about Jigsaw." 

"WRONG! Lector snarls, "You know all about Jigsaw because someone close to you died in one of his games." 

"I don't have to tell you." 

"ok how about this, you tell me about your problem, and I tell you where he is, and if you bring back Clarice I'll tell you who is the other person." 

"Ok deal." he could not believe he made a deal with a psychopath. 

"So tell me about this person you miss so much." 

"It was my son, he got kidnapped by Jigsaw, and he failed the test." 

"What was his name, and what did he do?" 

"His name was Adam, he was a photographer, but he did dirty things, he read into peoples lives, and he never called me ever since he moved out." 

"Adam hmm, did you two fight before he left?" 

"Yes, me and him never got along, and we were fighting about that he never got a job, then he moved out, I never heard or seen of him since." 

"Poor Mr. PI lost his son, and wants to go into the FBI, so he feels the honor and respect he never got from his son." 

"So where is this Jigsaw?" 

"John is close, in a empty hardware containment, just one thing 

"What?" 

"You can't bring Clarice just get out, let her see me then leave" 

"Ok, thank you Doctor." He goes back up. "You may see him now." 

Clarice: "what did you get?" 

"Just little hints, I will call you later ok." 

"ok." she gets in and goes down. 

He runs to his rental and drives off to where lector said. 

Clarice goes down and goes to lector: "what did you tell him?" 

"What he wanted to know, where Jigsaw is." He gives a small smile. 

"Where is he Lector?" 

Craig breaks the lock and gets in, sees a tap reordered he picks it up, and presses play. 

"He is somewhere, no one can get him. Lector smirks at her. 

"Where Doctor?"she is losing her patient. 

Lector tells her. 

Clarice: "oh no, and you told him that, ugh, you are a monster Lector, your just like that Jigsaw." 

Hannibal smiles: "he made his choice." 

As Craig presses play all the doors, windows where blocked by metal, and he hears gas leaking. He starts coughing as he hears the message. "Hello Dr. Lector, I want to play a game, we are both hunted down like animals, the only difference is that you are a animal, can you be human and let them make there own choices, because if they want to find me, they will have to play your game"  
Lector smirks his game was done

THE END


End file.
